


Feels like my comfort zone, Smells like home

by kirschteinism



Series: What goes in Kenma and Tobio's Daily Life [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, kenma is jealous lol, tobio showering him with reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirschteinism/pseuds/kirschteinism
Summary: If you tell Kenma eight years ago that Tobio will later turn into the most comforting person he’s ever with, he’ll just look at you funny.Fortunately for him, Tobio learns how to show his affection./timeline before "i paid my boyfriend to make me a mystery box"
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma
Series: What goes in Kenma and Tobio's Daily Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033539
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Feels like my comfort zone, Smells like home

**Author's Note:**

> heya im back with another kageken fic. midterms just ended and now im on break! i got a new keyboard so im clearly enjoying writing fics nowadays. hope you enjoy my another kageken offering.

Tobio was never a poetically inclined person. Hell, he can’t even voice out his own thoughts, well unless it was about volleyball. When he started dating Kenma, he can’t even start a conversation with him. Even so, their dates turned out to be surprisingly comfortable. It was never a boring, awkward silence. It feels like it’s their hearts who speaks.

Tobio was painfully dense and emotionally constipated. Back in high school, volleyball was his only priority. He can’t even tell that the girls who follow him to the gym are his so called “fan club” not just a random girl who wants to prank him by giving him random shits. _Spoiler, he never opened the letters._

During their first practice match with Nekoma, Tobio was stunned. not just by their setter’s ability and game play techniques, but also his beauty. After their match, he really wants to approach the said setter, unfortunately he just scare him away.

Since then, he tried his best to work on his communication skills and find a way to talk to the setter and not scare him away. Good for him that his boke friend Hinata manage to befriend the said player. He shyly asked his tangerine-haired friend for the setter’s number weeks after the match.

Hinata looked at him sus. He literally bonked Tobio’s head and squints his eyes. “What’s your business with my _friend_ yamayama-kun?” 

“uhm, I just want to talk to him about setter stuffs?” Tobio responded, nervousness laced on his voice as he stutter along the line. Hinata asked the said setter for permission. Of course he won’t just sell his _new friend_ ’s number, even to Kageyama.

Meanwhile somewhere in Tokyo, Kenma’s face turns red. “w-what?” he murmured. He imagined the worst-case scenario why this certain boy named Kageyama need his number before Kuroo broke his trance.

“What?” Kenma asked his friend, annoyed at his friend’s antics.

“Chill bro you’re literally squealing. You got someone huh? You dating someone?! Who’s that?” Kuroo bombarded him with questions. 

Kenma looks at him funny, faint giggles came out of his mouth. _Oh gosh what am I thinking_. He looks back on his phone and responded to Shouyo. Kuroo still looking at him like something possessed his dear friend.

Hinata looks back at Kageyama and giggled. His friend looks like he’s about to combust. “what?” Tobio looks at him, completely annoyed. Hinata gave him Kenma’s number before screaming ‘have fun use protection!’ while running.

Since then, something grew that nobody expected to bloom.

To Kenma, Tobio has always been his comfort zone. Their relationship was the least expected among their friends.

Literally everyone in Karasuno looked at Tobio and wonder how the hell did he managed to catch Kenma. Not that they don’t trust Tobio and his flirting skills, it was just unexpected.

Now, it’s been 8 years since they met and 7 years since they got together. If you tell Kenma eight years ago that Tobio will later turn into the most comforting person he’s ever with, he’ll just look at you funny.

Fortunately for him, Tobio learns how to show his affection.

\-------------------------------

Kenma was never a jealous person. He doesn’t give a flying fuck about others because he’s a hundred percent confident that Tobio will always go back to him. _Im his home you fuckers._ But there are days that messes with him.

He cant come up with the reason why he is jealous. And you know with who? His fucking best friend _Hinata Shouyo._

The thought of his friend dating his boyfriend makes his heart ache. _They look good together._ He can’t believe he’s thinking like this.

All through out the day, he’s been in sour mood. He can’t focus well on his games and he easily snapped on his playmates. Good for him that his friends thought he’s just messing up with them.

He’s been pouting on his streams lately. Some of his fans are cooing at him saying he just miss his boyfriend and some are getting worried, now coming up with theories of who the fuck hurt their pudding.

Tobio just went back home after the small reunion with Karasuno. The moment he walk inside their apartment he immediately knows something’s wrong.

Nagi went to bump her head on his legs, asking to be hold. Tobio immediately picked up the feline and went to go to their shared bedroom.

There he see his beloved boyfriend wrapped in a blanket. He immediately walk to his side and crouch. He gently brushed the latter’s locks that falls on his face.

Kenma slowly opened his eyes, greeted by his beautiful boyfriend crossing his line of vision. “Hello baby” Tobio greeted softly.

“hello” Kenma responded, drowsiness laced his voice. Kenma instantly remember why he’s having a bad mood lately, now pout forming on his lips.

“Oh? My baby having a bad day?” Tobio said softly, smiling at his boyfriend’s cuteness.

Being his petty self, he turned away from Tobio. His action left the latter in confusion. _Oh shit what did I do?_ He thought.

Tobio left a kiss on Kenma’s crown and a soft _I love_ you before he went to the bathroom to wash up.

Kenma grunted, tears slowly forming on his eyes. _For the love of god, why am I like this?_

Minutes had passed and the sound of door closing echoed throughout the room. Kenma is still pouting, now with tears silently flowing on his cheeks.

Tobio walked to him and planted another kiss on his head. He seated beside Kenma, with the latter’s back still facing him.

“Hmm? What happened? Why is my baby sad?” he whispered softly while caressing his lover’s head.

For some unknown reason, Kenma can’t blurt out his feeling to Tobio. A sob escaped his mouth, startling Tobio.

_“Stupid tears, stupid feelings, stupid me_ ” Kenma muttered under his breath. Tobio wrapped his arms around his crying boyfriend.

After a few minutes, Kenma calmed down. Tobio stand up to go to his side of the bed and laid beside his boyfriend.

“what happened? Why is my baby sad?” he asked again softly, almost whispering.

“I actually don’t have any idea. I’ve been all sour these past few days.” Kenma whined. Clearly still doesn’t have the heart to tell Tobio the truth.

“Hmm? That’s it?” Tobio asked again, not buying the latter’s reasoning.

“No” Kenma muttered, tearing up again.

“Oh no no don’t cry. Okay im not going to force you to tell me.” Tobio tighten his arms around Kenma.

“I don’t know this is so stupid though” The latter replied.

“Never invalidate your feelings kenken. What is it?”

“Me.” Kenma muttered.

“You what?”

“Me… jealous”

“Of whom?” Tobio looked at him, confusion written on his face.

“Someone” Kenma pouted.

Surprise is an understatement. Tobio literally had stop working for solid five second. He doesn’t know what he did to hurt Kenma like that.

“Wait no it’s not your fault Tobi.” Kenma held Tobio’s face, making him faced him.

Silence enveloped them. Just a perfect serene moment, holding each other in their arms.

“Kenken?” 

“hmm?”

“I love you, you’re the only one I love.” Tobio started. Kenma hummed.

“I care about you so much”

“oh you’re just saying that because im sad.” Kenma whined.

“what? Kenken I swear to god”

“oh no now you’re mad” he whined even more.

Tobio sighed. He already saw that coming but he still look at Kenma in disbelief.

“Im just kidding. You look so cute when you scrunch your nose.” Kenma said while pinching his cheeks.

“But seriously Tobi, please don’t leave me.” He added.

“I won’t. You’re the one I come home to. You’re the one I want to cuddle at night. You’re the one I want to shower with kisses. You are my home Kenma. You are my safe place.” Tobio planted a kiss on his forehead.

Kenma looked at him with glassy eyes. Tobio always express his love to Kenma but this time, he never feel so _loved_ before.

He started to cry again. Tobio hold him in his arms, whispering comforting words to his eyes.

Peace and comfort surrounded the couple.

_“Im really happy that you consider me as your comfort zone and you never_ _gave up on me for you are home.”_ Kenma thought.

_Insecurity and jealousy can fuck themselves. I’ve got Kageyama Tobio in my arms, telling me how much he loves me nonstop._

**Author's Note:**

> i've been thinking abt them for a few months now. im clearly convinced that im stuck with this brainrot forever. tho i'll try to write for other rarepairs too! sorry for the typos, i haven't really checked it yet lol. thank you for reading this! i hope u're hvaing a nice day <3


End file.
